I'm Coming Home
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Based off of: Coming Home ft. Skylar Gray. Major character death. Sherlolly. One-Shot (with an additional chapter for giggles) Warning: Feels Rated T because I'm paranoid


**So I was listening to Pandora, and then a song comes on. I really listen to the song and it inspired me to write this fic. Yes someone does die, it is a one-shot but I may add another chapter onto it, just for giggles.**

* * *

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_

_-Coming Home ft. Skylar Grey_

Molly ran, her small hand in Sherlock's giant hand, her bangs sticking to her face and keeping her head down to keep the water out of her eyes. She can hear footsteps behind them, stepping in puddles.

"Keep running Molly!" He says.

"Sherlock I'm out of breath-" She begins but then they hear the voice behind them,

"This one's for you Mr. Holmes!" The crazed voice of the man that's chasing them in the pouring rain. The two stop briefly and then the next thing they know a gun shot rings through the air.

Molly sucked in air and grasped where the bullet entered, another gunshot it heard and the criminal drops to the ground. Sherlock looks at Molly in the eye just as she begins to fall back, her eyes tearing up. He catches her and helps lay her on the ground, still holding her.

"Molly!" He says. But it's already too late, blood is pouring from the bullet injury in her abdomen. But for some reason she's not in pain, she can feel the bullet wound, but it doesn't hurt any more. She looks into his eyes and brings a hand to cup his cheek,

"Sherlock-" She says smiling.

"Molly don't leave me!" He tells her sternly, unwanted tears filling in his eyes,

"Sherlock, it doesn't hurt, not any more. I can see my Dad-" She starts.

"Molly stop it! Stay with me, Molly-"

"I love you Sherlock, I always have, and I always will. You crazy and brilliant man, I'll love you forever and ever. Even if you'll never love me back. Every hurtful thing you ever said to me I know you didn't mean-" She says and then coughs.

"Molly, you don't understand. I do-" And his unwanted tears start to spill out and the words choke in his throat. Here he was, watching the only person who ever would show him undying kindness no matter how horrible he was-die. She smiles and then looks deeply into his eyes and says,

"I know that I don't count to you, but that never stopped me from loving you."

"But you do count! More then you will ever know and more then I know! Why do you think I started this relationship? Molly please don't leave me-" He starts but then Molly smiles and her eyes start to get distant, staring into nothing,

"My Dad, he's standing there, with my little sister. They're telling me to come. And They look so happy." She says. And then looks back to Sherlock.

"I love you-" She says and then her hand begins to fall and her eyes begin to fade, as she slowly begins to become cold. Sherlock then places his lips on Molly's gently and keeps them there until he feels them go cold.

"I love you Molly Hooper, I love you so much, more then anybody will ever know." Sherlock mutters, holding her now limp body in his arms until he feels himself being dragged away, his hands being forcefully removed from her when the paramedics, and John come.

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming_

_-Coming Home ft. Skylar Grey_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and I really would appreciate it if you were to review this saying if you liked it if you didn't like it. How did I do because this was my first fanfic written by a song. **

**((For those of you who don't understand the song, it's about a man who was shot and he's dying. He's going "home" to God and his kingdom where all of his mistakes were forgiven and he'll be welcomed.)) **


End file.
